Don't Rub the Lamp! The Musical
by MidnightGypsie
Summary: An assortment of song-fics inspired by various relationships in Don't Rub The Lamp!
1. Author

(A/N): Hello again, beautiful readers

**(A/N): Hello again, beautiful readers! Did you miss me? **

**What you are about to read is a one-shot series based on the relationships (romantic and not) in my story 'Don't Rub the Lamp!' In the following, I'll give you the summaries for all the stories and I'll also give you the Disclaimer on this page. This will serve for the entire series. When I've finished writing the entire thing, I'll write a reviewer response. Here are the summaries:**

**(1) ****Why College Sucked and Julie was a Bitch****: Takes place right before Sarah and Lisa get sucked into the lamp. Basically tells all about Julie and the hell that she put the two friends through. **

**SONG: **_**Just Like You **_**by Three Day's Grace**

**PROV: Sarah**

**(2) ****My Savior****: Takes place while Lisa and Sarah are still in the orphanage. Sarah is listening to the radio when a song comes on that takes Lisa through her life. She reminisces on loosing Sam and gaining Sarah.**

**SONG: **_**Because of You **_**by Kelly Clarkson**

**PROV: Lisa**

**(3) ****The Start of It:**** Sarah awakes from a nightmare and recalls a woman who taught her to forgive and recalls finding Lisa. Set during Sarah's time at the orphanage. **

**SONG: **_**Let It Be**_** by The Beatles**

**PROV: Sarah**

**(4) ****I Found Her:**** Aladdin and Jasmine share a moment in the garden and Aladdin thinks on his feelings for her.**

**SONG: **_**Something**_** by The Beatles**

**PROV: Aladdin**

**(5) ****Before Aladdin:**** Jasmine and Sarah have a heart-to-heart that leads to Jasmine thinking about her life before and with Aladdin.**

**SONG: **_**I Want To Know What Love Is **_**by Foreigner**

**PROV: Jasmine**

**(6) ****MY Carpet Ride****: Lisa is feeling bored. What better way to make her feel better than a joy ride with Carpet?**

**SONG: **_**Fly Away From Here**_** by Aerosmith **

**PROV: Lisa**

**(7) ****The Sweetheart****: Genie is away and begins missing Sarah. He thinks about when he met her and how she has affected his way of thinking.**

**SONG: **_**I've Just Seen a Face**_** by The Beatles**

**PROV: Genie**

**(8) ****The Pros of Fangirl-ism****: Sarah is lucky and she knows it. How many girls actually meet the object of their obsession, let alone fall in requited love with them? She thinks about her love for Genie.**

**SONG: **_**How Sweet It Is**_** by James Taylor**

**PROV: Sarah**

**(9) ****My Family****: Aladdin, Sarah, and Lisa have something very rare and special; something they all never dreamed they would ever have: a family.**

**SONG: **_**For Once in My Life**_** by Frank Sinatra**

**PROV: Sarah/Aladdin/Lisa**

**(10) ****Only You****: Lisa and Sarah know that no matter what, they will always have each other.**

**SONG: **_**On The Ride**_** by Aly & AJ**

**PROV: Lisa/Sarah**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY LISA, SARAH, AND THE PLOTS OF THE SONGFICS. I ALSO OWN THE MAIN STORY, **__**DON'T RUB THE LAMP!**__**, WHICH IS THE STORY THAT THESE SHOTS ARE BASED OFF OF. **_

**I hope you all enjoy the stories! I will answer all the reviews in a separate chapter after all the stories have been written and published. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Why College Sucked and Julie Was A Bitch

**_(E/N): Before we get started, I wanted to let you all know that MidnightGypsie is in NYC with her chorus class for some competitions and has asked me to do the publishing of this story while she is gone so as not to keep her dear readers waiting any longer. She will answer any and all reviews when she gets back and will post those replies when this assortment is all published. Until that time, enjoy these song-fics! IrishBeerIsGood_**

* * *

Lisa and I sat in our room as we watched the blonde girl throw her assortment of clothes into her suitcase.

"I cannot believe you two are doing this to me! I thought we were friends!" Julie exclaimed as she slammed the suitcase shut.

"We were your friends, Julie. But you betrayed us and started all those rumors…if you would just admit to it and promise not to do it again, it would all be okay." I sighed out.

We had had this conversation already five times.

"Okay, I know I did it. But I didn't think I did anything wrong."

"Are you shitting me?!" Lisa asked incredulously. "You told half the school about our parents. That was private and you know it!"

"Oh, come on Lisa. Now the professors will start giving you breaks! It would be awesome!"

"Maybe I don't want breaks! Maybe I just want to EARN my place like everyone else."

I could see the hate growing in my best friends eyes. If Julie didn't leave now, Lisa would do something we would all regret.

"Julie, just do yourself a favor and just leave."

"Fine."

Julie turned on her heel, stuck her nose up in the air, and started strutting out the door. Right before she was out, she turned to us and left us with one last comment.

"I should've known better than to take pity on two stupid, slutty, drug-addicted orphans."

And with that the door slammed and she was out of our room…

but not out of our lives.

_**I could be mean**_

_**I could be angry**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

We watched Julie from the metaphorical shadows for the next few months. She just wasn't the girl we knew in the beginning.

"I don't know whether she's really like those sluts and just pretended to be like us, or the other way around."

_**I could be fake**_

_**I could be stupid**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

I also saw a change in myself since she left us. When she was around, she would talk me into going out instead of studying, saying that the test couldn't be THAT hard.

Once she left, I stopped going out as much and my grades were sky-rocketing.

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

I was walking to my Art History class when I ran into Julie.

Alone.

She stopped and just stared at me. I felt complied to say something.

"So…how're you doing?"

"Better, now that I'm away from YOU."

She shoved me into the wall.

I glared at her and said "Julie, please. Don't do this to me or to yourself. Cause if I hit you back…I'll keep hitting you until you CAN'T hit me anymore."

She backed off then. She retained her air of calm, but I could see fear in her contact covered eyes.

She knew I wasn't lying.

"Fine. I'll leave. After all, why should I waste my time on a piece of shit like you."

As she shook her ass away, she said (not even bother throwing it over her shoulder)

"I can't believe I wasted my time trying to mentor you."

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be like you**_

After that incident, Julie came back into our lives by way of a rumor.

I had multiple guys sexually harass me on a daily basses. It got to be such a problem, that I had to start caring pepper spray.

I was able, with the help of some kind janitors, to trace the source of this sudden harassment to a Sharpie sentence on the men's locker room wall.

'For an easy good time, call Sarah Williams.'

It was written in Julie's handwriting.

Lisa's life wasn't exactly a bed of roses either. She got drug tested a couple of times every month. Some of the local addicts were asking her to raves and coming to her to hide their stash.

She was finally called to the Dean's office one day to straighten the whole situation out. They checked out the rehab that Lisa had gone to and it was proved that she was, indeed, clean. Lisa asked the Dean who turned in the bogus report.

One guess who it was Lisa.

_**I could be cold**_

_**I could be ruthless**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

The Dean had a 'serious talk' with Julie about her actions; which ended in her breaking down crying.

Of course, she wasn't expelled.

_**I could be weak**_

_**I could be senseless **_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

With Julie still in mine and Lisa's life, our popularity never soared. Anytime we got any type of recognition for anything, Julie always told everyone that she was the one who taught us to do it.

And of course, everyone believed her because of her wealth and upbringing.

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

We watched as she flitted from group to group, changing her appearance and personality as she went.

Everyone knew what she was and what she was doing, but those who gave a shit never stood up and put her in her place. They were to afraid that what happened to Lisa and me would happen to them.

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong in you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

One night, after a particularly bad harassment incident (one where I actually had to USE the pepper spray), I broke down crying in Lisa's arms.

"I thought we were away from this shit when we left the orphanage. What the hell does the world have against us?!"

"Sarah, these people are idiots, and Julie is the queen asshole. Don't waste your tears on her. The only way she can make you feel this bad is if you let her. SHE'S the trash. Not you and not me."

That calmed me down somewhat; but I was still in tears.

"Sarah, don't you understand. This is what she wants to happen to us. Don't let her win."

_**On my own, cause I can't take livin' with you**_

_**I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you**_

_**Want me to**_

After that night of tears, I just stopped caring.

And you know what? It felt amazing.

Who cares what Julie thought? Who cares what the student population thought?

The professors couldn't fail me for being unpopular, so why should I care what they think, too?

The only opinions I cared about anymore, were Lisa's and my own.

_**You thought you were standing beside me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

_**You thought you were there to guide me**_

_**You were only in my way**_

_**You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

A few months later, it was time for the big trip to the state museum.

Lisa and I made our way to the bus, out book bags slung across our shoulders.

That's when we ran into Julie and two of her cronies.

"Aw, look," she cooed, "The lezzies are going out on a little date."

"That's right, Julie. We're going to go and have a hot make out session in the sculpture room," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Lisa added as we walked away, "so you and your girls better not bother us when you decide to have a threesome."

Lisa and I laughed as we heard Julie make huffing noises behind us. We would probably pay dearly for it, but who cared?

Not me, that's for sure.

_**I could be mean**_

_**I could be angry**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_


	3. My Savior

I watched Sarah as she typed away on the laptop as our radio played low in the background

I watched Sarah as she typed away on the laptop as our radio played low in the background. She wasn't doing anything particularly productive; probably more fangirl stuff. But I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Her hair was tussled and her eyes were extremely focused.

It was perfect.

I had to draw her.

My pencil moved soundlessly across the paper and I was so caught up in the moment that I almost missed the DJ announce what was coming up on the radio.

"Up next is Kelly Clarkson with…"

I emphasize the 'almost'.

"Turn it off." I said from my perch on my bed.

"No!" Sarah exclaimed, not looking up from the screen. "I like Clarkson. She gives me hope for us altos."

"But she's the American Idol." I brought up, hoping to make my point.

"C'mon, Lisa," Sarah turned in the chair to face me. "Let's listen to it. Please?"

I groaned. "Okay, but only if you promise NOT TO MOVE."

"Fine."

Sarah swivelled back to her previous position as the piano did the intro to the song.

_**I will not make the same**_

_**Mistakes that you did**_

_**I will not let myself**_

_**Cause my heart so much misery**_

Those words caused me to freeze.

Those were the exact words that I had said to myself right before I went into rehab.

Right after…Sam died.

_**I will not break**_

_**The way you did; you fell so hard**_

_**I learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far**_

I did learn. I learned through watching it destroy the lives of my loved one and my peers that you should never let drugs get so deep into your life that they control you.

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far **_

_**From the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play **_

_**On the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

This was seriously starting to freak me out. Was Kelly Clarkson a long-term psychic?

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

I looked back up to the girl in front of me.

Her body still remained motionless, as I had requested, but her hazel eyes moved back and forth, reading the screen.

She was the first person in years that I ever trusted not to leave me.

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid….**_

I am afraid. I know I am. Fear is a very distinct emotion and it is incredibly hard to forget.

But of what? ...what am I afraid of?

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

I remembered being eight years old.

Sam might have been my twin, but it was easy to see who was the 'older' of us two.

It was when I was eight that I smoked my first joint. Sam taught me to roll and smoke it. Every time I made a mistake, he would show me and remind me how to do it right.

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

I haven't cried in public since I was six.

I cried because I wanted to know where the rest of my family was, which was something I had often pondered.

Some of the older kids decided to be cruel about it and told me that no one loved me and no one would ever want me which is why I was left at the orphanage.

Sam took me aside and held me while I cried.

He told me that he loved me and always would, but I had to stop crying because it made the other kids think they could take advantage of me.

I stopped because he asked me to.

_**I'm forced to fake a smile, **_

_**A laugh**_

_**Everyday of my life**_

I can't remember the last time I have genuinely laughed, instead of almost-chuckles at some random remark.

Sarah's managed to make me smile, sort of, but that's only because she's a sweet person by nature and could make a barmy old codger who only had ten teeth smile. I've seen it happen.

She threw me a birthday party once. It was small and cheap, but it was mine. And she gave it to me.

I truly smiled that day.

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

Now that wasn't completely true.

I was whole when Sam was alive.

Then he died, and I broke.

Now, I have Sarah. I'm slowly mending, but I'll never be completely whole again.

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stay too far **_

_**From the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side**_

_**So I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I find it hard to trust**_

_**Not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid…**_

I think I know why I'm afraid.

I'm afraid I'll loose it all again.

I have something good in my life now, and it scares me to death that I'll loose her.

_**I watched you die**_

_**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**_

He never knew I heard him cry.

He cried in his sleep because he couldn't cry when he was awake. It was a weakness.

I didn't know it at the time, but I was watching him slowly kill himself. And I was helping by not making him stop.

Sometimes I still blame myself for not making him stop. I knew what we were doing was wrong.

But I didn't care…

…at the time.

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain**_

In the beginning he cared about me.

Then, as we reached our pre-teen years, things changed…

He met a girl, and was introduced to crack.

Then, I was just a burden.

I will never blame him for it.

It was the drugs that caused him to treat me the way he did.

_**And now I cry**_

_**In the night for the same damn thing**_

Sarah has woken me up multiple times because I have been screaming in my sleep.

In my dreams I see my brother leaving me over and over. Not giving a shit about what happens to me.

Did Sam have dreams like this about our mother? I've heard that she never wanted us at all.

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray to far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

After rehab I estranged myself from my entire generation at the orphanage. I just concentrated on my art.

I refused to get sucked back into the life that had killed my brother.

_**Because of you**_

_**I try my hardest to forget everything**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

It took three years for me to find another person I felt like I could trust.

And she was sitting in the chair across the way from me while I sketched.

_**Because of you**_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

Even though I'm in school, making good grades, and have one good friend; I still feel like something's missing.

I can't help but feel like I don't belong here.

'Do I belong anywhere?' I ask myself as one lone tear rolls down my cheek and lands on my now finished sketch. It landed just beside Sarah's eye and rolled down her drawn face as if she were sharing my pain.

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid…**_

_**Because of you…**_

"Okay, the songs over. Can I move now?"

I glanced up at Sarah.

"Sure, but if you ever put me through that kind of torture again, I'll hide your Aladdin DVD."

"Noooooo!! Please!"

She threw her self at my feet and begged me.

I felt a laugh escape my mouth, it was small, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

Yes; there was a place where I belonged.

It was right here; with my best friend.


	4. The Start of It

A young teenage girl walked through the graveyard.

Her long light brown hair was held back in a braid, showing off her sapphire earrings. Her once bright hazel eyes were now red with tears and across her left eye was a long scar.

When she reached two certain grave stones she lay down in between them and started crying.

"Mama…Daddy…why'd you have to die?"

She stayed like that for some time. And then a hand touched her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself, child."

The girl sat up and looked into the kind face of an old African-American woman.

"My foster parents won't care…I just had to see my mom and dad."

"Ah…" said the woman, understanding.

"Well honey, I'm the caretaker here, and I can't lock up 'til I know you're safe."

The girl just looked up at the woman. The woman sighed.

"C'mon. Why don't you and I go to the church and have some apple juice."

The woman reached out her hand to the girl and the girl hesitatingly took it.

As they started walking back to the church, the girl spoke.

"My name's Sarah."

"I'm Mary."

_**When I find myself in times of trouble, **_

_**Mother Mary comes to me,**_

I awoke in the orphanage in my bed next to Lisa's bed with a start.

I rolled over and looked at the clock that was chiming three in the morning.

The dream that had woken me up was more of a memory than anything.

Mary had died about a year ago; but up until that day, whenever I would visit my parents' graves she would always show up with some apple juice and a kind word.

I would talk about my life and how everything was falling apart for me, and she would always tell me the same thing:

"Let it be, child. Just let it be."

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be**_

I never really understood what she meant by that.

At the time, I always though she just meant just leave it all alone and get on with life.

Not exactly the message I wanted to hear when I got sent to foster home after foster home and felt like I wanted to die myself.

But no matter how bad things got for me, she would always be there and she would always say the same thing.

_**And in my hour of darkness**_

_**She is standing right in front of me**_

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be**_

_**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**_

Then, after a few years, she died.

I went to her funeral.

It was awkward, because no one there knew me or knew what type of relationship I had with the woman, but I needed to say goodbye to at least one person in my life.

I never saw so many people in one place cry.

_**And when the broken hearted people**_

_**Living in the world agree, **_

_**There will be and answer, let it be**_

When it came time to take Mary's body to the graveyard, I thought I would be forced to walk back to the orphanage.

That is; until I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw an old man looking at me.

"Excuse me, but are you Sarah?"

I looked around in slight confusion. How could this man know me?

"Yes…"

"My name is Abraham. I am...was Mary's husband. She told me all about you."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he answered. "You made quite an impression on my wife. It means so much to me that you would come here."

I looked down to the ground.

"I missed my own parents' funeral. I couldn't miss this one."

I looked back up into his kind eyes and saw he was smiling at me.

"Do you have a ride to the burial?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Well, then you must ride with me."

_**For though they may be parted**_

_**There is a chance that they will see**_

_**There will be an answer, let it be**_

_**Let it be, let it be…**_

After the funeral, I walked back to the orphanage and it started raining.

I couldn't figure out if I was sad because it was raining or if it was raining because I was sad.

When I made it back to the orphanage, Lisa was waiting for me at the door, towel in hand.

I walked up the stairs and she handed me the towel. I took it half heartedly and started drying my hair. She led me inside and up to our room.

She held me while I cried.

_**And when the night is cloudy,**_

_**There is still a light that shines on me**_

_**Shine until tomorrow, let it be**_

That was when Lisa and I became really close.

After that day we were inseparable.

It was as if Lisa was an angel that Mary sent to me from her place in heaven.

_**I wake up to the sound of music**_

_**Mother Mary comes to me**_

_**Speaking words of wisdom, let it be**_

Because of Lisa, I now truly understand Mary's words. Let it be does not mean just leave everything alone.

_**Let it be, let it be…**_

It means just what it says:

Let it be.


	5. I Found Her

Jasmine and I sat in the garden, talking.

"Aladdin," she said, "What made you fall in love with me?"

I looked at her.

"I don't know…I feel like we were just…made for each other."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed me.

Right as we parted, a butterfly floated past her. She flashed me a smile and got up and chased it.

_**Something in the was she moves**_

_**Attracts me like no other lover**_

_**Something in the way she woos me**_

_**I don't want to leave her now**_

_**You know I believe her now**_

I had been betrothed to her for about a month now. And I was falling deeper and deeper in love with her.

There is no doubt in my mind anymore that this is where my heart has always lived.

With her.

She turned to me and flashed me that beautiful smile again.

I remember telling Genie that that very smile was one of the first thing that attracted me to her.

_**Somewhere in her smile she knows**_

_**That I don't need no other lover**_

_**Something in her style that shows me**_

_**Don't want to leaver her now**_

_**You know I believe her now**_

Lisa and I had a conversation the other night.

She asked me if I was SURE about my feelings for Jasmine. I answered her with an 'of course'.

Then she asked me if I could see myself loving her anymore than I already did.

I really couldn't answer that question.

_**You're asking me will my love grow**_

_**I don't know, I don't know**_

_**You stick around now it may show**_

_**I don't know, I don't know**_

The butterfly flew off and Jasmine came back over to me. She sat on the ground and laid her head on my knee.

I ran my hand across her long, thick black hair.

"I love you." I said.

She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"I know…"

_**Something in the way she knows**_

_**And all I have to do is think of her**_

_**Something in the things she shows me**_

"I love you too."

_**Don't want to leave her now**_

_**You know I believe her now**_


	6. Before Aladdin

I was with Sarah in my room.

I was standing on a stool as she adjusted the outfit that she had made for me. While she worked, we talked about love.

"…and I really miss him. But, it was his dream to travel the world and who am I to deny him of it?" Sarah finished.

"Well, Genie loves you Sarah. I don't think you have to worry about him traveling. You know he'll be thinking of you the entire time." I said.

"Yeah…" she blushed. "Now, tell me about your love life…before my brother, that is."

I had to think about that.

Love before Aladdin?

_**I gotta take a little time**_

_**A little time to think things over**_

_**I better read between the lines**_

_**In case I need it when I'm older**_

There really wasn't anything before Aladdin.

Before Aladdin there was suitor after suitor; and none of them meant anything to me.

It really was a hard endeavor, trying to find love in those idiots.

But then I met Aladdin, and things started to make sense.

_**Now this mountain I must climb**_

_**Feels like a world upon my shoulders**_

_**Through the clouds I see love shine**_

_**It keeps me warm as life grows colder**_

Before Aladdin was one big, dark oblivion.

I was so sick of people telling me 'get married, get married' over and over again.

It got to be so much that one day; I just decided to run away.

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know if I can face it again**_

_**Can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

It was then that Fate decided to throw me the trump card.

When I first met Aladdin, I was intrigued by him more than anything. I had never met a man that thought of me as more than a prize. But then again, he didn't know I was a princess, did he?

_**I'm gonna take a little time**_

_**A little time to look around me**_

_**I've got nowhere left to hide**_

_**It looks like love has finally found me**_

When I found out that Jafar 'killed' Aladdin, I was devastated. I thought I had found someone who I could actually spend the rest of my life with.

I was going to forget the palace, forget my responsibilities, and forget my crown, and just run away with Aladdin.

And now, he was gone.

_**In my life there's been heartache and pain**_

_**I don't know if I can face it again**_

_**I can't stop now, I've traveled so far**_

_**To change this lonely life**_

Then, Prince Ali came into the picture.

At first, I thought he was just another pompous ass who was after my title.

But that night, on the balcony…I recognized him.

It wasn't just the words that caught me; it was the kindness in his eyes. I knew then that Ali and Aladdin were the same person.

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**I wanna feel what love is**_

_**I know you can show me**_

_**I wanna know what love is**_

_**I want you to show me**_

_**And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is**_

_**And I know, I know you can show me**_

Since then, Aladdin and I have had multiple discussions about our relationship.

He knows I love him and I know he loves me.

Not for my power, not for my title, and not for my riches.

He loves me for me.

_**Let's talk about love**_

_**I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside**_

_**I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love**_

_**I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide**_

_**I know you can show me, yeah**_

Aladdin was made for me; just like I was made for him.

How else can anyone explain the two of us surviving the trials that we have?

It was fate for us to meet and fate for us to fall in love.

Ours is the tale of storybooks; the Princess and the Street Rat.

But, what can I say?

We're in love.

"Hello?...Earth to Jas!"

I was snapped out of my reverie by a hand being waved in my face.

I looked down to Sarah who was standing in front of me; looking highly amused.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been standing here, staring off into space for about ten minutes. The outfit's done."

"Oh…thanks, Sarah."

I stepped down off the stool and looked at my reflection in the mirror as Sarah put away her sewing tools.

"You never did answer my question, Jasmine."

"Huh?"

I turned to look at her and I saw her smirking at me.

"What was there before Aladdin?"

I smiled at her.

"Before Aladdin….there was only me, my father, and Rajah."

"No love?"

_**I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love**_

_**I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too**_

_**I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too**_

_**And I know and I know, I know you can show me**_

_**Show me love is real, yeah**_

_**I wanna know what love is…**_

I laughed to myself.

"Sarah, before Aladdin, I didn't even know what love was."


	7. My Carpet Ride

I. Am. Bored.

There's no one around! Aladdin is in some sort of conference with the Sultan and Sarah is doing girlie shit with Jasmine; something about clothes, I think, but I didn't pay attention to what Sarah said when she left.

Sometimes, I really hate palace life.

I'm sitting on the balcony right now, just looking out.

It's a beautiful day. The sun's not too hot and weather is not too humid.

Perfect.

And I'm stuck in the palace.

_**You gotta find a way**_

_**Yeah, I can't wait another day**_

_**Ain't nothin' gonna change**_

_**If we stay around here**_

All of the sudden, I feel a gust of wind swoosh past me.

It can only be one person.

"Carpet!" I exclaimed happily as he came to a halt in front of me.

"How's life?" I asked.

He shrugged in a way that said 'I'm bored.'

"Me too," I answered. "Wanna go for a ride?"

That's how I usually handle long days in the palace.

Find Carpet. Go for a ride.

_**I gotta do what it takes**_

_**Because it's all in our hands**_

_**Yeah, but it's never to late to start again (yeah yeah)**_

_**Take another breath**_

_**And say another prayer**_

He nodded enthusiastically and swept me up onto him.

"Let's go!" I whooped as he took off at full speed.

_**Then fly away from here**_

_**To anywhere**_

_**Yeah, I don't care**_

_**If we just fly away from here**_

_**Our hopes and dreams**_

_**Are out there somewhere**_

_**Won't let time pass us by**_

_**We'll just fly**_

As Carpet and I swooped off, I couldn't help but think about my predicament here.

_**If this life**_

_**Gets any harder**_

_**It ain't no nevermind**_

Most people dream of living in a palace. Letting everyone else worry over you, never having to worry about what's next in your life.

Well, not me.

I've always done everything myself, especially after Sam left. I don't let other people take up the slack for me. And now, it seems like I have no other choice but to just sit back and do nothing.

I felt a jolt that caused me to grab a tighter hold on Carpet.

Now, this may sound a little weird, but ever since Carpet and I started hanging out, it's almost as if I can feel what he's thinking.

Right now he was thinking, 'Why aren't you having fun?'

"I'm just stressed out, Carpet. There's nothing to do anymore! Before Al, Sarah, and I moved into the palace, I never had time to be idle. Now…it seems like all I have is time and nothing to do with it."

A sly vibe came over Carpet and he made a sharp turn and loop-de-loop, causing me to fall out, and him to catch me.

I laughed.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Let's ride!"

_**Ya got me by your side**_

_**And anytime you want (fly fly fly)**_

_**Yeah we can catch a train**_

_**And find a better place**_

_**Yeah, 'cause we won't let nothin'**_

_**Or no one keep getting' us down**_

_**And maybe you and I**_

_**Could pack our bags and hit the sky**_

I stood up and started to Carpet Surf.

By this time, we were out of Agrabah and into the desert.

I remembered in school, when the teachers and text books would teach about the desert, they would make it out to be some desolate wasteland that no one should ever venture into.

Maybe it's just my typical weirdness, but I don't see it like that.

I see the rolling hills of sand as opportunity, good as gold. The wide open sky is my limit. Nothing can ever hold me back or keep me down.

To quote the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow; "It's Freedom".

_**Then fly away from here**_

_**To anywhere**_

_**Yeah, I don't care**_

_**If we just fly away from here**_

_**And our hopes and dreams**_

_**Are out there somewhere**_

_**I won't let time pass us by**_

_**We'll just fly**_

As we flew farther and farther, I started to feel the cabin fever and tenseness flow off of me and get lost in the sand below.

My senses became more alive and everything became more real.

_**Do you see a bluer sky now?**_

_**You could have a better ride now**_

_**Open your eyes**_

'Get ready,' I felt the vibe of Carpet.

He accelerated his speed and flew higher and higher.

_**Because no one here can never stop us**_

_**They can try but we won't let them**_

_**No way-ay-ay-ay-yeah-ah**_

After we had reached the peak, Carpet sped down.

I let out a whoop as the wind blew in my face.

_**Maybe you and I**_

_**Could pack our bags and say goodbye**_

Right before we crashed into the ground, Carpet jerked into a flat position, sending me falling into a laying position, laughing my ass off.

"Okay, bud. Let's head home."

_**Then fly away from here**_

_**To anywhere**_

_**No honey I don't care**_

_**If we just fly away from here**_

_**And our hopes and dreams**_

_**Are out there somewhere**_

_**Fly away from here (ya ya ya)**_

_**Yeah anywhere**_

_**Now honey, I don't, I don't, I don't fly (yeah)**_

By the time we got home it was dark. Carpet flew me to my window. I opened it up and hopped in.

Carpet waved goodbye to me and I waved back.

"Have fun?"

I turned and gave a smirk to Sarah.

"Yeah…You know I love my Carpet rides."

_**We just fly (fly away)**_


	8. The Sweetheart

I looked out over the Parisian town in wonder. Not wonder at the town before me (although it was a beautiful sight), but wonder at the fact that I was even HERE.

I mean, think about it! A month ago, I was still stuck in the Cave of Wonders.

Now, I was out!

Free!

…I can still remember when I was released.

The look on Aladdin's face when he saw me, seeing the Rugman again, hearing my first sting from the Ninja Rat…and seeing Sarah for the first time.

It was love at first sight for me.

_**I've just seen a face,**_

_**I can't forget the time or place**_

_**That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me**_

_**And I want all the world to see we've met**_

_**Na na na na na na **_

She was no great beauty at first glance. But seeing as I had been trapped in a lamp for thousands of years, I was in no place to judge.

Her light brown hair was cut into a jagged style that I had never seen before, but it suited her. She had a cute little face that was lit up with wonder when she watched me work my magic that was almost childlike in quality. But what caught me were her eyes…those deep hazel pools that held so many secrets, and so much unforgotten pain…

_**Had it been another day**_

_**I might have looked the other way**_

_**And I had never been aware**_

_**But as it is I dream of her tonight**_

_**Na na na na na na**_

One look into her eyes, and she had me…hook, line, and sinker.

_**Falling, yes I am falling**_

_**And she keeps calling me back again**_

Don't get me wrong!

I don't just love her because she was the first pretty thing I set my sights on when I came out of the Lamp…although, that is a true statement.

No, I love her because of her.

Even though I've never really ever been in a relationship before, I've still looked around.

I wasn't kidding when I told Aladdin I've looked for a girl of my own.

I saw a few that caught my eye…but Sarah…Sarah's different.

Sarah was made for me.

Some would think that this realization would make me feel at ease…

Yeah right! It just makes me all the more nervous.

I mean…I don't know what to do in a relationship.

I've NEVER had one before!...

And to have one with a girl like Sarah?...

Sheesh.

_**I have never know**_

_**The likes of this, I've been alone**_

_**And I have missed things and kept out of sight**_

_**But other girls were never quite like this**_

_**Na na na na na na **_

It wasn't just Sarah's looks that attracted me.

I mean, she is incredibly easy on the eyes….that's no secret.

But no, it was more of her personality than anything.

She was just the sweetest thing I had ever met in my entire life….and let me tell you, that's a pretty freaking long time!

_**Falling, yes I am falling**_

_**And she keeps calling me back again**_

I think it finally hit me that I was in love with her when she told us all what she would wish for.

Most girls in her situation would wish for riches, fame, and love.

But not Sarah.

She wanted nothing more than for her family to be happy. It was no great mystery why the Cave of Wonders let her in.

_**I've just seen a face**_

_**I can't forget the time or place**_

_**And we'd just met, she's just the girl for me**_

_**And I want all the world to see we've met**_

_**Na na na na na na **_

I think I gave her my entire heart that night in the garden.

Firstly, let me say that I never get jealous…NEVER.

But when I heard that Sarah had been with another man (even if it WAS a few years ago) it ate me up inside.

I wanted Sarah to be MINE; and only mine….

Hey, I may be a genie, but it doesn't mean I don't have desires.

When she explained to me that it had been nothing, I was so relieved…

That ended when she asked me about it.

So, what do I do?

I make a joke!

She laughed, and then I laughed…and the next thing I know, we're in each other's arms.

She felt so right there…I just wanted to inch closer and closer…

Whoa! Red alarms go off!

I couldn't do that…not yet, anyway.

I didn't want to mess up anything between us.

So, I pulled back.

But it was in that moment, I knew…

I was in love with the biggest sweetheart to ever grace the earth.

_**Falling, yes I am falling**_

_**And she keeps calling me back again**_


	9. The Pros of Fangirlism

As I sat out on the balcony railing of the palace, I felt a warm dessert wind glide across my face.

On said wind, I could swear I heard the familiar laughter of the man I love.

"God I miss him."

"You've said that before."

I jumped slightly and turned to face Lisa.

"Well, I just said it again."

Lisa came and stood beside me.

"You know, saying it over and over isn't going to make him come back any faster."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I know. But this is how I cope. You take rides on Carpet; I stare up at the night sky and think."

"Point taken. Don't stay out too late."

I heard Lisa's light footsteps fall further and further away. Then, I heard her stop at the open door.

"…And don't jump."

With that, the door closed, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I still couldn't believe my wish had come true.

Genie loves me.

HE loves ME.

I never thought I would be able to say that…ever.

_**How sweet it is to be loved by you**_

_**How sweet it is to be loved by you**_

When I was grown up (and emotionally stable) enough to have a relationship with a guy, the only one's around were sleazes and assholes.

I refused to settle for less than what I wanted in a man. So, my long-term relationship status remained at one…Genie….When he was still a cartoon.

_**I needed the shelter of someone's arms**_

_**And there you were**_

I remember the first time he put his arms around me.

It was after I had told him my past.

The hug was hesitant and awkward…but at the same time, safe and reassuring.

His hugs are so warm and comforting. I could spend forever in his arms.

_**I needed someone to understand my ups and downs**_

_**And there you were**_

Very few people will ever understand me.

Lisa is one, Aladdin is two...

And then there's Genie.

I really don't get how he knows me so well, but he dose.

He understands that I have a long burning fuse and that there are things that you just don't say around me. He also knows that there are times to hold me and there are times to leave me alone.

_**With sweet love and devotion**_

_**Deeply touching my emotion**_

_**I want to stop and thank you baby**_

_**I want to stop and thank you baby**_

With Genie, I know he doesn't only want me to satisfy any lust he may have.

He wants me because I'm me.

To him, I'm an actual person and not just some broken toy.

And that is how I know he'll be back.

_**How sweet it is to be loved by you**_

_**How sweet it is to be loved by you**_

_**I close my eyes at night**_

_**Wondering where would I be **_

_**Without you in my life**_

I still wonder sometimes what it would've been like if Lisa and I had never been sent here.

All I come up with is a lonely, sad, empty life.

_**Everything I did was just a bore**_

_**Everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before**_

_**But you brighten up for me all of my days**_

_**With a love so sweet in so many ways**_

_**I want to stop and thank you baby**_

_**I want to stop and thank you baby**_

When Genie came into my life, it was as life my world went from black and white to beautiful color.

Since I met him, I'm happier.

I laugh more, I smile more…even when he's not around.

I can still feel his effect on me.

_**How sweet it is to be loved by you**_

_**How sweet it is to be loved by you**_

_**You were better to me **_

_**Than I was to myself**_

Before Genie, my self-esteem was zero.

I know this may sound a little strange, but Genie makes me feel like a woman.

When he looks at me with longing and passion, it just reminds me that I am a female and it makes me feel privileged to know that I hold the heart of such an amazing man.

_**For me, there's you**_

_**And there ain't nobody else**_

_**I want to stop and thank you baby**_

_**I just want to stop and thank you baby**_

I don't think I could ever love another man the way I love Genie.

_**How sweet it is to be loved by you**_

_**How sweet it is to be loved by you**_

I pushed off the railing and walked quietly down the many now familiar hallways of the palace to my and Lisa's bed room.

I tip toed into the room and saw that Lisa was already lying in her palate on the floor.

I kicked off my shoes and snuggled into my own bed.

As I was drifting off, I heard Lisa mumble,

"Did you make a wish on any of those starts you were staring so intensely at?"

I answered her,

"Why would I need to? My wish came true."

I heard her grown.

"You are SUCH a Fangirl."

I smiled.

"Well, there are pro's to Fangirl-ism."


	10. Only You

"Ouch…" I hissed in pain as Sarah accidentally poked me with her needle.

"Sorry, but you've got to quit wiggling."

I glared down at her from my place on the pedestal. She was putting the finishing touches on my new Ninja outfit.

Her short jagged hair was pushed out of her face by way of a headband, causing Genie's one gold hoop to sparkle in her ear, and she was wearing a simple pair of blue trousers and a white tank top.

Of course, the people here didn't know what to call the shirt, but we knew it to be a tank top.

He hazel eyes were completely focused on the job at hand: getting my outfit done.

Al and I were going to go raid a thief's lair for the first time tomorrow and I wanted something more comfortable to wear.

Her eyes were narrowed in thought as she tugged impatiently on a piece of black thread.

I rolled my eyes.

I knew exactly what she was thinking.

_**We don't have to try**_

_**To think the same thoughts**_

_**We just have a way **_

_**Of knowing everything's gonna be ok**_

"I'm gonna be fine, Sarah."

She looked up at me with a sarcastic eye.

"That's what you said when you took me on that ride with Carpet."

I laughed at the memory. I tried to cure her fear of heights by taking her on a ride with Carpet…lets just say it didn't work.

She sighed then.

"I'm just worried about you, Lisa," she said. "Why do you have to go chase bad guys with Aladdin?"

"Because I'm suffocating in here, Sarah. Carpet rides are great, but I need to feel useful. I need to get out."

I turned back to look at her again.

"You understand me right?"

She cut a thread looked up and smiled innocently at me.

"Of course. Who else could?"

_**We'll laugh 'til we cry**_

_**Read each other's minds**_

_**Live with a smile**_

_**Make it all worthwhile**_

_**Make it all worthwhile**_

She laughed at her own joke as I kicked her away.

She rolled and then continued to cackle.

"Why don't you stop laughing like a hyena and finish this outfit so I can get going?" I asked after a minute of her laughing.

She controlled herself as she sat up.

"It's done."

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I was very happy with what I saw.

The outfit I wore was close to the outfit Genie had made me. The biggest difference being that the outfit I wore now was black. The top half of my outfit was no longer corset-like, but instead just a form-fitting tank top. It now had wide straps, but was without the sheer material to cover my arms. The pants were closer to leggings than the billowy pants that I used to wear. It would give me a cool breeze while I ran and was form-fitting enough to keep quiet.

I grabbed my weapons and put them into their proper places. I left out my spitting needles and poison, seeing as I had no where to put them. I hooked my belt around my waist and then wrapped my wrists in cloth guards. With everything in place on my person, I then grabbed a thick cord and tied my dread-locked hair out of my face.

After I was done, I gave myself a once over in the mirror.

I looked at my sister and smiled.

"Sarah, only you could make an outfit this befitting of me. Thank you so much."

She walked over and put her hand solemnly on my shoulder.

"Just don't get killed."

_**Life has moments hard to describe**_

_**Feeling great and feeling alive**_

_**Never coming down from this**_

_**Mountain we're on**_

_**Always knowing we're gonna be fine**_

_**Feeling great and feeling alive**_

_**Never coming down from this**_

_**Mountain we're on**_

_**The view is so clear**_

_**And it's crazy up here **_

_**Life is amazing with you on the ride**_

I brushed out my short hair as I sat looking in the vanity mirror.

Lisa and Al were not back yet and I couldn't help but worry.

I saw movement behind me in the mirror and turned to see Lisa crawling through the window.

"You do know we have a door, right?"

She stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm well aware of that. But this way is more fun."

I laughed lightly at her as she made her way behind the changing curtain to get into her sleeping clothes.

That's another difference between us two.

She sleeps in an oversized black shirt and boxer pants that I had made for her.

I sleep in a silky (if not somewhat sexy) blue nightdress that Jasmine had given me.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Amazing. What a rush! Y'know, I realized that it wasn't stealing the stuff for myself that was the fun, it was the STEALING in general that I loved so much."

"Yeah, well…don't spread that around." I said, laughing softly. "But I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, give me details!"

Lisa came out and plopped next to me on my bed as she started to tell me all about her latest adventure.

_**We don't wanna sleep**_

_**Just wanna stay up**_

_**There's so much to say**_

_**And not enough hours in the day**_

_**We'll laugh 'til we cry**_

_**Read each other's minds**_

_**Live with a smile**_

_**Make it all worthwhile**_

_**Make it all worthwhile**_

"…So then, I flipped over the goon and landed on Carpet, and managed not to drop one single coin!"

"Awesome!"

Lisa and I were grinning like maniacs as she told me her story.

"Yeah, I'm telling you what Sarah. I felt so great being out there again. And it felt even better giving away the money to those who really need it."

I nodded my head.

"I bet. I wish I could see those people's faces when gold came raining down."

"It was beautiful, Sarah."

We were silent for a few moments before Lisa perked up.

"Oh! But I did snag you something."

"Me?" I asked, incredulously.

Lisa went over to her discarded clothes and dug through them until she came up with something.

She brought it over and handed it to me.

I looked at the broach in my hand. It was gold and had an emerald and sapphire set right next top each other, surrounded by onyxes.

"Oh, Lisa…" I breathed…."Thank you. Only you could know how much this means to me."

_**Life has moments hard to describe**_

_**Feeling great and feeling alive**_

_**Never coming down from this**_

_**Mountain we're on**_

_**Always knowing we're gonna be fine**_

_**Feeling great and feeling alive**_

_**Never coming down from this**_

_**Mountain we're on**_

_**The feeling's so clear**_

_**And it's crazy up here**_

_**Life is amazing with you on the ride**_

The next day, the two sisters spent their time wandering around the palace grounds.

As they walked around, they talked about the times that they had experienced there and the times they had yet to experience.

Lisa talked about how she couldn't wait to kick Jafar's ass once and for all.

Sarah talked about how she couldn't wait to kiss Genie again.

They laughed together and for a short time, it was only the two of them.

_**No time to be lazy**_

_**The journey is perfect**_

_**The pace is so crazy**_

_**The race is so worth it**_

_**I will be with you **_

_**We'll do this together**_

_**Always together**_

_**Life has moments hard to describe**_

_**Feeling great and feeling alive**_

_**Never coming down from this**_

_**Mountain we're on **_

_**(Mountain we're on)**_

_**Always knowing we're gonna be fine**_

_**Feeling great and feeling alive**_

_**Never coming down from this**_

_**Never comin' down**_

_**Never comin' down**_

_**Never comin' down (from this)**_

After the sun had gone down, Lisa and Sarah sat on the balcony together.

"So, are you and Aladdin going out again any time soon?"

"Next week. Abu got into Razoul's files and found this one guy that we reeeeally wanna get a hold of."

"Ah."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"What about you? You have any plans?"

"No, not really."

Lisa got a 'cat that caught the canary' smile on her face.

"…Why are you smiling like that?"

"I was just thinking…maybe you would like another go on Carpet ride tomorrow."

"Oh no!"

_**Always knowing we're gonna be fine**_

_**Feeling great and feeling alive**_

_**Never coming down from this**_

_**Mountain we're on**_

_**(Never coming down from this)**_

_**The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here**_

_**Life is amazing with you on the ride**_

_**The pace is so crazy**_

_**The race is so worth it**_

_**Life is amazing with you on the ride**_


	11. My Family

**Aladdin's Prov:**

_**For once in my life**_

_**I've got someone who needs me**_

_**Someone I've needed so long**_

_**For once unafraid**_

_**I can go where life leads me**_

_**And somehow I know I'll be strong**_

I sat in the garden under Jasmine's balcony.

Was it really only 4 months since I was down here with Genie, Sarah, and Lisa, freaking out about how to impress 'the Princess'?

I hate to admit it, but they were all right. If I had just been myself, maybe I could've avoided that whole 'nearly dying' thing.

When I first met Lisa and Sarah, I knew they were different. It wasn't just the way they dressed and talked, it was _them._

I immediately felt a connection between us; and not just because they saved me from the guards. I felt like I needed to protect them, and keep them safe.

Thus began our sibling relationship.

I defiantly consider Lisa the eldest of us. Sometimes, she can even have a motherly quality to her.

Not the sweet, 'let's go bake cookies' mothering (that's Sarah); the down to earth, 'this is how it's going to be' mother-quality.

Sarah is almost like the kind, almost twin, sister. She's there to give me a kick in the pants, and then hold me while I cry.

In our relationship, I can't help but feel like the protector.

Trust me; it has nothing to do with me being a guy. I know Lisa and Sarah can both hold their own against any man.

I guess it's because they're foreign and I've been here my whole life; I feel, whether it be right or wrong, that it's my responsibility to keep them safe.

And let me tell you, that was no easy task in that abandoned place were we used to live.

Speaking of which, I'm going to go check it out. See if any new Street Rats have moved in.

**Lisa's Prov:**

_**For once I can touch**_

_**What my heart used to dream of**_

_**Long before I knew**_

_**Someone warm like you**_

_**Could make my dreams come true**_

I sat in my old home with my easel out, painting the view of the palace.

I had always wanted to paint this view and now seemed like the perfect time.

It was kind of creepy, to be honest, to sit in this room all by myself. I can still remember some of the conversations I had with my family in this room.

In the corner was where Sarah kept bugging me to brush my hair.

At the door way was where Aladdin gave me my first dagger.

In the entrance was where I banged my head on a low beam.

Good times.

Even after all this time, I still have a hard time believing that I actually have a family.

After Sam died, I thought I would NEVER have that kind of feeling again.

Then came Sarah. She became my best friend and sister, but something was still missing.

Then, we met Al; and my heart was whole again.

Don't get me wrong. I'll never replace Sam.

But it's just like I've told Sarah, we were meant to be here.

Aladdin was meant to become my brother.

I was meant to be whole again.

**Sarah's Prov:**

_**For once in my life**_

_**I won't let sorrow hurt me**_

_**Not like its hurt me before**_

_**For once I've got someone**_

_**I know won't desert me**_

_**And I'm not alone anymore**_

I walked around the Market Place, looking for Lisa. She had disappeared and even Carpet didn't know where she was. I had an idea, but I wasn't sure.

As I listened to all the familiar sounds and saw all the familiar sights, I couldn't help but feel happy.

Happiness.

Ignorant people would think that I was always this happy person. More educated ones knew otherwise.

After my parent's died, I never thought I could smile again.

Then came Lisa. She made me smile, laugh, and live life. But the pain was still there.

But after we came here, and met Aladdin… the pain just kind of stopped.

That's not to say that I didn't mourn for my parents. But I didn't brood and let the pain eat me away like it used to.

Being around Agrabah and having my dream laid out before me caused a voice in my head to say:

"Hey, lighten up! If you let this anger and pain overwhelm you, those rapists have won. Don't let them win!"

That voice sounded very much like Aladdin's voice.

Lisa may have been my savior, but Aladdin was my rehab.

He got me back out into life and showed me that I didn't need society's approval to be happy.

And the greatest thing is, I know that my family is here to stay with me. I've learned to trust that my family won't be ripped away from me again.

As I walked down an all-too familiar street, I looked up to see a silhouette with an easel in the window. I sighed and made my way up the stairs.

_**For once I can say:**_

_**This is mine, you can't take it**_

_**For once in my life**_

_**I've got someone who needs me**_

**Third Person's Prov:**

The pale woman with black dread locks looked up from her painting as a younger, shorter woman with jagged honey hair climb the steps.

They both exchanged words of greeting.

The younger woman walked over and looked at the elder's painting, complimenting it.

The older woman gave her thanks and continued painting as the younger lay down on a pallet and watched her paint.

After a few seconds, the two women heard another person coming up the stairs. They looked up to see an Arabian man standing at the entrance.

At first, he seemed shocked.

But then his shock settled into amusement as he greeted the two women.

The returned his greeting and he walked over and sat at the window, so he was not obstructing the pale woman's view but he still had a view of his own.

Anyone could feel the strong bond between these three.

As the three talked and laughed, one thought ran through all their minds.

'This is MY family.'


	12. Final Author's Note

**Dear Readers:**

This is the end of my songfic series. Up next for my writing is the sequel to my first Aladdin story 'Don't Rub the Lamp!'

I know it's been a while since you heard from me and I apologize, but there have been many reasons for my absence.

The first and probably most direct reason for my slight hiatus was the fact that my grandfather passed away last week. It was really hard for me and my family to get through and we are just now starting to recover.

That, plus my end of year grades, exams, and concerts (exams for my performing arts classes) has left me completely drained and exhausted.

For these reasons, I'm going to wait until summer vacation to write my sequel, 'DRTL 2: They're Back.' Fortunately for you the wait isn't to long. The last day of school for me is June 10th.

I will now pass it over to my editor for her words on the subject.

Love you all,

**Midnight Gypsie**

_**(E/N): I just want to thank all the readers who waited patiently for my random updates and to those of you who weren't patient, thank you for not yelling at me to update faster. Thanks to Midnight Gypsie for writing amazing stories and thank you Mountain Dew for keeping me awake so I could update this story and retain what little sanity I have left.**_

(A/N): I shall now personally recognize all those who left me kind reviews. Before I begin, though, I would like to make a general note to all of you:

Thank you.

I went through a really hard time these last few weeks. It was so hard to watch my grandfather slowly die. But reading the kind reviews you gave me always lifted my spirits and made me a little happier.

So, despite all the random-update-ness, do know that I am incredibly appreciative to you.

Again, thank you.

**To ****Liana-Wolfe****: **

I'm sooooo glad you liked these fics. Your opinion is one of the most valuable to me. Your praise and sense of humor really made me feel better, not only in regards to my personal life, but also about the fic as a whole; seeing as when I started it I didn't think it would be worth a crap. Congrats on your braces, btw. Never had to have 'em myself, but I hear they're painful. And tell Mozenrath to behave himself. Otherwise I let you borrow my band of rough looking bikers and they'll MAKE him behave. Hehehehe. Anyway, I hope you stay tuned for the next installment of Lisa and Sarah's life! Love ya!

Michelle

**To ****Luiz4200****: **

Thank you for reading the story. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yeah, I thought I needed to put in some character growth for Aladdin and what better way to grow as a character than to admit you were wrong? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Michelle

**To ****rollingbell****:**

Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank Youx10! ; I'm glad you liked my story. Please stay tuned in for the sequel!

Michelle

**To ****Padme4000****: **

I'm glad you loved them so much. I thought giving deeper insight into the characters lives/feelings would be a great way to slide into the sequel; especially in the cases of Sarah and Lisa. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Michelle

**To ****Dragon-Girl-Begins777****:**

Glad you liked the song choices. A good amount of them were inspired by the Across the Universe soundtrack. A few of them were the ideas of my dear editor, and some were just a 'this is what needs to happen in this fic and these lyrics fit' deal. But I'm glad you like them all the same. Thanks for reviewing!

Michelle

Ps: I like the nickname. :D

**To ****Kat Angel711****: **

I'm happy you liked it. I worked really hard on making the song fit the plot. It seems I did a good job of it. Thanks for reviewing and make sure you look out for the sequel to Don't Rub the Lamp!

Michelle

**To ****InlovewGenie24****:**

I'm glad you liked it so much! Yeah, Genie is one of the best animated characters Disney ever came up with in my humble opinion. And I felt like the family needed a fic dedicated to them. I'm sorry you're gonna have to wait a bit longer for the sequel to come out. But don't worry; it WILL come out this summer. Thanks so much for the kind reviews!

Michelle

PS: I ADORE your story!

**To ****Samira Granger****:**

The oldies do rock. But I'm gonna have to admit that I got most of my inspiration from the movie 'Across the Universe'. I'm glad you liked it all the same, though. Thanks for reviewing!

Michelle

**To ****Bloody Jack Sparrow****:**

I'm glad you liked the story and I'm glad you liked the songs so much. Picking the songs took nearly as long as writing the actual fic! Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!

Michelle

**To ****jafarjasmineforever2005****:**

Thank you for reviewing! I hope you stay tuned in for the sequel to DRTL. I am truly glad that you enjoyed my story.

Michelle

**Again, a general note that I will probably be inactive until the school years out……CURSE THE EXAMS!**

**Love you all,**

**Midnight Gypsie (aka Michelle)**


End file.
